


like that

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Series: Giving Back [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Ingrid wants to try a new position with Sylvain.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Giving Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightsdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsdawn/gifts).



> I wrote this for my amazing friend, Nightsdawn!
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 Thank you for making the world a better place <3

“Are you sure, Ingrid?” Sylvain asks from where he lies beside her.

“Yes, of course, I wouldn’t joke about such a thing.” Sylvain’s arm is underneath Ingrid, they’re both naked, they both want this. Finally, Sylvain and Ingrid had a chance to steal away to Sylvain’s quarters when Byleth issued a mandatory rest period for all soldiers. 

Ever since they confessed their feelings to each other, ever since the first time Sylvain and Ingrid made love, she’s wanted to explore--she’s wanted to lead. “Do you not want me… on top?”

“No, no. That’s not what I meant,” Sylvain almost seems fearful, like the opportunity has been snatched from his grasp, “I’d love that. It’d be so hot.” Just as soon, Sylvain uses his impressive strength to nudge and pull Ingrid to lie on top of him. It’s so warm pressed up against Sylvain like this, Ingrid’s breasts spilling out beneath her against Sylvain’s muscular chest.

“Ingrid, kiss me.” Ingrid can’t resist falling back into kissing him. It’s what she’s wanted to do for so long, and Ingrid savors even his most featherlight peck. As they kiss, Sylvain’s hand finds where Ingrid’s already so wet, slowly sinking a finger into her. Ingrid moans against his lips. “I guess you’re ready.”

Why does he sound amused? It’s not as if they haven’t been touching each other… Something about how he says it so bluntly both causes Ingrid to blush  _ and _ hunger for more, “I suppose…”

“I am, too.” Sylvain’s gaze flicks toward his hard cock.

“What should I do?” Ingrid asks.

“I think you can figure it out,” Sylvain teases, then lowers his voice, “spread yourself and take it inside you.”

Her cheeks are aflame again from the graphic imagery and the huskiness of Sylvain’s tone, though it is rather helpful. Ingrid repositions herself to hover above Sylvain for a moment.

“Ing?” Sylvain questions her pause, “fuck, you look good like that.” Ingrid follows Sylvain’s instructions, fingers reaching beneath to spread her pussy, lowering herself onto him, inhaling as she’s stretched from within. Is it even possible to be deeper than this? Sylvain groans, “ _ Goddess. _ ”

Sylvain is in bliss, reclining on Ingrid’s pillow--they’re so connected now, but Ingrid didn’t come here to just sit and stare.

“Why are you just lying there?”

“I thought you wanted to ride me…” Sylvain says, “and, come on, give me a second to appreciate this gorgeous sight.”

“Sylvain…” Ingrid’s long past the point where she’d wrap her arms in front of herself at a comment like that, right now she only feels as beautiful as the first time he told her.

Suddenly, Sylvain stirs, sitting up with his cock still inside Ingrid and starting to kiss her. Ingrid will never tire of Sylvain’s taste or the vibrant scent of his cologne. This is all so perfect, even more so when Sylvain’s hand descends to gently rub at her clit. Ingrid shudders and Sylvain lets out a small gasp as she clenches around him. “You feel good.”

He doesn’t halt, in fact, her reaction seems to have spurred him on, to stroke her clit with stronger pressure, and to lick at Ingrid’s neck. The combination is so much, Ingrid writhes on Sylvain’s cock, he pants more heavily every time she twists.

“Wait, Sylvain,” Ingrid murmurs.

“What is it?”

Ingrid’s confidence is bolstered, her desire deepened, “I’d like to… try moving.”

“By all means,” Sylvain smiles.

Of course, he likes this idea.

So consumed by need, Ingrid doesn’t blush now, she focuses on lifting her body, then dropping it back down--experiencing the transition from being filled to empty, and again. Sylvain is captivated, biting his lip just watching Ingrid,  _ feeling _ Ingrid. 

He whispers, “Put your hands on my shoulders, it’ll help you anchor yourself.” Ingrid obeys, gripping Sylvain’s back, and rocking her hips more freely. “Yeah, like that.”

Once she builds up a rhythm, Sylvain returns his attention to Ingrid’s clit, this time fingering her with purpose. From how he’s squinting, Sylvain must want her to come before he does. And Ingrid doesn’t mind the thoughtfulness.

Being complete, being touched, the ripples of pleasure that cascade through her--Ingrid might come apart. Though Sylvain’s philandering has hurt so many, Ingrid can’t help but appreciate what a skilled lover it’s made him. And now that they’re only for each other, she relishes in it, he’s even adapted to what she likes. Ingrid’s growing so, so hot from the electric caresses, from how he’s now meeting her movements by thrusting into her.

“Sylvain,” she whimpers, “I’m close.”

“Come, Ing,” Sylvain rasps, “Come on my cock.”

Sylvain’s words again, his crude language, that phrase sends Ingrid over the edge. Ingrid whines as Sylvain extends the duration of her orgasm, vibrating his finger against her, and rutting into her harder, kissing Ingrid’s cheek sloppily as she shakes. When he finally relents, Sylvain breathes, “I’m close, too.”

Ingrid’s too limp, too spent to continue riding him, and Sylvain understands this well. With his cock still inside, Sylvain easily forces Ingrid to lie onto the bed. Ingrid has to hold on to Sylvain’s back again, digging her nails into it as he fucks her with all he has. It isn’t long before he groans  _ Ingrid, I love you _ and the warmth of his seed spreads within Ingrid’s wet heat.

“I love you,” Ingrid sighs, cuddling up to Sylvain as soon as he rolls to her side.

Thank the Goddess they had tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> Sylvgrid is cute! Also, check out Nightsdawn's [Sylvgrid discord server](https://discord.gg/jTMJ2aj) if you're interested!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
